


Quiet moments.

by peko_yamas



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comfort, Comfort fic, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, not really beta or proof read, tags will be updated as the fic updates, this is just all fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peko_yamas/pseuds/peko_yamas
Summary: A small collection of quiet moments between Kokichi and Shuuichi.______________Chapter 1:It was rare these moments, where both of them didn’t really have anything to say, and just let themselves enjoy the quiet and each other’s company.





	Quiet moments.

**Author's Note:**

> im not feeling to good so i wrote this to cheer me up, it was going to get angsty but fluffs better
> 
> not really proof read so sorry if theres mistakes 
> 
> also sorry if its ooc, this wasn't written to have perfect characterisation, just to cheer me up
> 
> feel free to suggest promts n stuff

It took a few tries, but Shuuichi had finally managed to slam his window shut, he’d been meaning to get it fixed but never got around to it. Outside, all he could see was white for miles, it’d hadn’t stopped snowing for the past few days. Sure, it made going out a pain but he’d been able to snag a few days off college, so that was good.

“Shuuuuu, hurry up!” Kokichi shouted from the living room, probably hidden under ten layers of duvets and blankets, “Or I’m going to start the movie without you!” Shuuichi doubted he actually would, Kokichi rarely went through with his threats.

“I’m just getting some snacks, I’ll be there in a minuet” Shuuichi opened up the snack cupboard, he rarely ate anything from it, but always kept it stocked since the majority of his friends had a large sweet tooth, his boyfriend especially. Grabbing a bag of sweet and salted popcorn, a chocolate bar, a bag of haribos. He put them down on the counter so he could grab a 2l bottle of Panta and some ice tea from the fridge.

He awkwardly placed them all in his arms before heading to the living room, using his foot to open the kitchen door he’d stupidly closed.

Shuuichi dropped the contents of his arms onto the lump that was Kokichi, who made a noise of surprise before popping out of his cocoon of covers.

“Was Shuuichi trying to kill me?” Fake tears gathered in Kokichi’s eyes, it’d be a matter of seconds before he started to wail.

Shuuichi just rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face, and wriggled his way next to kokichi, both of them pressed closely together under the warmth of the duvets. The smaller of the two was quick to snuggle into the taller, one arm draped over Shuuichi’s waist and face pressed into his chest. His left arm settling on Kokichi’s back.

“So what do you want to watch?” Shuuichi started to draw lazy circles on Kokichi’s back, and got a content sigh in return.

“I want to watch a horror movie! With tons of gore and blood and murder” Kokichi didn’t make much of an effort to move his head, so his words were slightly muffled by the taller’s shirt. After a minuet of scrolling, Shuuichi ended up just putting on spy kids, Kokichi seemed to adore the series, and Shuuichi enjoyed complaining about it and laughing at how terrible it was at times.

About ten minutes into the movie, Shuuichi’s hand slipped under Kokichi’s shirt, lifting it up a little so he had better access to his back. He continued to mindlessly trace patterns onto the pale skin, some of them being shapes, or words and letters, or various constellations that he had learned from Kaito. He could feel Kokichi’s smile through his shirt, as his boyfriend’s arms tightened around his waist.

It was rare these moments, where both of them didn’t really have anything to say, and just let themselves enjoy the quiet and each other’s company.

After a while, Shuuichi’s wrist started to hurt.

“Kokichi?”

He got a hum in reply.

“Can you shift a little? My wrists starting to ache.”

Kokichi stayed there for a couple of more moments, before repositioning himself so his head was pillowed on his arm, which was on the taller’s lap. Using his free arm, Kokichi awkwardly twisted to grab Shuuchi’s hand and put it on his nape.

Shuuchi was more than happy to continue.

It was a lot easier on his wrist, and he switched from gently combing the hair at the bottom of Kokichi’s neck, to curling it around his finger and letting it fall back in place and drawing small circles on whatever skin was visible.

Looking back at the tv, it turned out they were almost halfway through the movie at this point, but he didn’t really mind, he’d seen this movie before and he doubted Kokichi really minded his lack of interest, judging by how content he seemed.

It was about twenty minutes later, when Shuuichi felt his eyelids growing heavy, and a small yawn escaped his mouth. He casted a glance at Kokichi, who seemed half asleep himself. It didn’t take him long to choose to wake him up so they could both lie down. They would both wake up sore if they were to fall asleep like this.

“Kichi?” He asked.

“Yeah?”

“Can we lie down?”

Kokichi pouted for a second, he was probably pretty comfortable, but reluctantly sat up. Shuuichi quickly lied down, not bothering to turn off the tv. He lifted his arm as an invitation for Kokichi to snuggle into him. And the smaller did not have to be told twice. His boyfriend happily took his place in his arms, and tangling their legs and tucking a head underneath his chin, dip dyed hair tickling his jaw.

Shuuichi pulled the duvet so it was closer to them, before meeting Kokichi in a lazy kiss goodnight. He pressed one more to the smaller’s forehead for good measure and smiled at the mumbled goodnight.

A year ago, Shuuichi would be doubtful that he could ever be in a situation like this, he’d never believed that someone like him would find someone he could be so sickenly domestic with. He’d laugh at the idea of that person being Kokichi of all people. It sounded so cheesy, but he was glad he had, and that it was. He was so happy that he hadn’t completely disregarded and ignored person he once classified as an annoyance and a jerk.

“Stop thinking, you’re being to loud” Kokichi mumbled.

“How is my thinking loud?”

“Just go to sleep”

And so he did.


End file.
